Duck
Duck is a main character in DTBEN10’s Thomas and Friends Series Personally Duck is a Great Western pannier tank engine. His real name is Montague, but he is usually called Duck, which he prefers. This is said to be because he waddles, though he does not really. Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about. He enjoys running like clockwork, without problems, or interruptions, making him a very efficient and loyal engine. Duck is cheerful, busy and tends to bustle about. He is very proud of his noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the annoyance of other engines. However, occasionally he does have the "Tank Engine sense" of teasing the bigger engines such as Gordon and he also has a rivalry with James, but he has earned the respect of the bigger engines and has firm friendships with Edward, Percy and the Scottish Twins. Appearances Season 1 Dirty Diesel TBA Evidence Never Lies TBA Broken Sheds and Mainland Visits TBA Chased Through Sodor TBA Season 2 R.I.P TBA Mainland Visit TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 2 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 3 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 4 TBA Sodor On Edge - Part 5 TBA Aftermath TBA Now A Mainland Engine TBA Losing A Good Friend TBA Season 3 Back To Crewe TBA Things Fall Apart TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5 TBA The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6 TBA Mourning Losses TBA Bluebells Forever TBA D10’s Back TBA Yard Troubles TBA Playing Dead TBA Season 4 The Grand Discovery TBA "The Sodor Memorial Stand" TBA The Goldust Miracle TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Duck has killed: *Diesel 10 List Of Appearances Season 1 *''Dirty Diesel'' (cameo) *''Evidence Never Lies'' *''Broken Sheds and Mainland Visits'' *''Chased Through Sodor'' Season 2 *''R.I.P'' (cameo) *''Mainland Visit'' *''Sodor On Edge - Part 2'' *''Sodor On Edge - Part 3'' (No Lines) *''Sodor On Edge - Part 4'' *''Sodor On Edge - Part 5'' *''Aftermath'' (No Lines) *''Now A Mainland Engine'' (cameo) *''Losing A Good Friend'' (cameo) Season 3 *''Back To Crewe'' *''Things Fall Apart'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 1'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 2'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 3'' (No Lines) *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 5'' *''The Diesel Vengeance - Part 6'' *''Mourning Losses'' *''Bluebells Forever'' (cameo) *''D10’s Back'' *''Yard Troubles'' *''Playing Dead'' Season 4 * "The Grand Discovery'' (No Lines) * "The Sodor Memorial Stand" (No Lines) * The Goldust Miracle (No Lines) TTTE Films * Horror House (death) * Blood Fair (death) Trivia *Duck's real name is Montague *As of Playing Dead, Duck has appeared in 2 episode thumbnail arts. Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Green Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters